In the past various types of portable gas forges have been employed in the field. One such important use has been that of the farrier or horseshoer for working and forming horseshoes. In the field use access to electrical or other source of power is limited and a simply operated gas forge is highly desirable for maximum efficiency at a low cost.
While such portable gas forges have been available, they have been subject to burn-out or flame-out where sudden gusts of wind extinguish the flame and require reignition with the consequent disavantage of downtime and interruption of the operation. When working with horses such interruption can be especially troublesome with horses of a nervous diposition. Such flame-out can be caused unexpectedly in gas forges in which the burner outlet is spaced from the housing burner opening to provide for combustion air introduction. Such burners, while efficient in the absence of wind currents are troublesome in the field and also require operation at substantial gas pressures which detracts from an economic operation.